villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Red Hulk (Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes)
General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross, also known as Red Hulk and simply General Ross, is a supporting antagonist from the TV Series Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. He appears as the secondary antagonist of the Micro Episode Hulk vs The World, and then returning a supporting antagonist in Season 2. He is a rogue U.S. military general and the archenemy of the Hulk, whom he his obsessed with capturing for his own purposes. This adaption of Ross is arguably far more heinous than any other version of the character. In his human form, he is voiced by . While in his Red Hulk form, he is voiced by . History As General Ross At some point, General Ross began his endless campaign to hunt down and capture the Hulk, having no regard for anyone who gets hurt in the process. Eventually, at some point, he tracks hims Hulk to Las Vegas, where he was fighting the Absorbing Man. Eventually, he became enraged how two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents (Black Widow and Hawkeye) intervened as well. Ross then recklessly fired a missile at Hulk, not caring if the agents got hurt or killed. After the Hulk stopped the missile and saved their lives, the agents captured him and Nick Fury ordered Ross to stand down, enraging the general. After Hulk left the Avengers due to being mistrusted constantly, Ross and his Hulkbuster Unit attempted to capture him again in a forest region near the Canadian border. They were stopped by Hawkeye, forcing them to retreat. Becoming the Red Hulk Losing all traits of his humanity, Ross became aligned with Red Skull (under the alias of "Senator Dell Rusk") to further his obsession with capturing the Hulk. On the helicarrier, the Winter Soldier breached the base and injected Ross with a modified sample of the Hulk's blood, thus ultimately granting him the same powers. He then wreaks havoc on the base and brutally tortures the agents onboard to attract the Avengers. He then brawls with the Hulk before retreating under "Rusk's" orders. He and the Soldier then meet "Rusk" in his office along with Falcon and Doc Samson, who were both brainwashed. During this time, an L.M.D. of Ross protected his identity while leading the Hulkbusters into finally capturing the Hulk. Red Hulk then assists Skull as he released a biochemical called "Dust of Death" on Avengers Mansion and bystanders, which transformed the victims into horrifying versions of him. Red Hulk fought Thor at the Statue of Liberty, but the God of Thunder sent the Hulk copycat flying away. After the Avengers captured Skull, cured the infected and had Falcon and Samson treated while Soldier defected, Red Hulk escaped and wasn't seen for a while. Ultimate Defeat Captain America and Iron Man travel to a Hulkbuster Base after convincing the president to clear Hulk of the crimes committed by Red Hulk, forcing Ross' L.M.D. to release him. Unbeknownst to them, Ross' L.M.D. secretly placed a device on the back of his head to make him lose control. After being released, Ross makes him lose control and escape into the woods. Ross' L.M.D. then insults them on how they released a "deadly person". The real Ross, still as Red Hulk, eventually arrives to help them defeat the Hulk. He then joins them as an Avenger. Unknown to Red Hulk, Captain America and Wasp sneak into the Hulkbuster Base and learn what's happened to the Hulk. Wasp is able to remove it just as the Avengers arrive. As Hulk attacks Red Hulk, the latter drops a remote which exposes that he placed the device on him. Iron Man then reveals that he planted a device on Red Hulk's ID card, due to rightfully never trusting him in the first place. The device reverts him back into his human form and reveals his true identity and intention to label them all as terrorists, infuriating the Hulk. Captain is able to convince him to spare Ross' life. Just as Ross is sent to jail for his crimes against humanity, despite what has happened, he still thinks that Hulk is the true threat, unable to see that he was the real monster. Personality Ross is the absolute opposite of what a military general should be. After he is assigned to capture the Hulk, the mission becomes an obsession as he starts going rogue and resorts to any method to achieve his goal, slowly becoming the very thing he once hated. During his pursuit, he recklessly used any type of weapon at his disposal to take down the Hulk regardless of whomever he hurts in the process. During the fight in Las Vegas, he fired a missile on the Hulk while two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, displaying his disregard for casualties caught in his crossfire. He was the ultimate hypocrite as he then gained superpowers that made him a copy of the Hulk only red, and he even willingly worked for the Red Skull, who represented everything that the U.S. military opposed. He is shown to be arrogant and sadistic as he tortured Maria Hill during the attack on the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier and he fought the Hulk, feeling that he was more superior than the Avenger. When finally captured for his crimes, he continuously tried to justify his actions without even considering the fact that he was even more villainous than the Hulk ever could be. Villainous Acts *Continuing his endless pursuit for the Hulk, despite him being a hero. *He fired a missile on Hulk while two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were in proximity. *Relentlessly sending his troops up against the Hulk regardless if he kills them. *Gaining powers that resemble the Hulk's own just so he could frame him. *Attacking the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier and torturing many of their agents. *Willingly working alongside Red Skull and his plans to infect the human population. *Brainwashing Hulk to make him lose control whenever he wants him to. *Attempting to turn the Avengers against the Hulk and destroy him once and for all. *Destroy the Avengers and label them as terrorists so he can become a "better" hero than them. Gallery Thunderbolt_Ross.png|Ross in his human form. thaddeus evil grin.jpg|Ross' L.M.D. as he captures Banner to protect his own identity. Thaddeus_Ross_(Earth-8096)_as_Red_Hulk_004.JPG|Red Hulk's evil grin. Thaddeus Ross (Earth-8096) as Red Hulk 005.jpg|Red Hulk's angry stare. The-Avengers_Earths-Mightiest-Heroes_The-Deadliest-Man-Alive.jpg|Iron Man & Red Hulk. red hulk is a psychopath.jpg|Red Hulk vs. Hulk. S2E22-1-.png|Red Hulk's last fight. hydra and red hulk.jpg|Red Hulk along with the Winter Soldier, Doc Samson and Falcon. maria noooooooooooooooooooooooo.jpg|Red Hulk torturing Maria Hill. Thaddeus_Ross_(Earth-8096)_as_Red_Hulk_001.jpg Thaddeus_Ross_(Earth-8096)_as_Red_Hulk_003.jpg Thaddeus_Ross_(Earth-8096)_as_Red_Hulk_002.jpg Avengers_Earth's_Mightiest_Heroes_(Animated_Series)_Season_2_9_Screenshot.jpg External links *His version from the Marvel Comics Universe. Category:Avengers Villains Category:Military Category:Hypocrites Category:Liars Category:Obsessed Category:Imprisoned Category:Cheater Category:Psychopath Category:Vengeful Category:Rivals Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Delusional Category:Charismatic Category:Stalkers Category:Marvel Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Incriminators Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Monsters Category:Mutated Category:Torturer Category:Traitor Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:One-Man Army Category:Abusers Category:Trickster Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Terrorists Category:Sadists Category:Kidnapper Category:Criminals Category:Arrogant Category:Paranoid Category:Wrathful Category:Genocidal Category:Malefactors Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Enforcer Category:Necessary Evil Category:Blackmailers Category:Parents Category:Leader Category:Destroyers Category:Twin/Clone Category:Brutes Category:Minion Category:Homicidal Category:Elderly Category:Dissociative Category:Pawns Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Strategic Category:Hulk Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Provoker Category:TV Show Villains Category:Suicidal Category:Rogues Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Brainwashers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Thor Villains Category:Jingoists Category:Scapegoat Category:Giant